


The Proposal

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	The Proposal

“So, how’s your steak?” Ziggy asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Good, how’s yours?” Dillon took another bite as he watched his boyfriend start to ramble.

“It’s great. I wish we had enough to cook steak at the garage on a regular basis. Though the last couple times we’ve bought it, someone else cooked and burnt them. They need to have a nice layer of pink in them or they are ruined.”

“Didn’t you learn to cook in prison? I’m sure they didn’t feed you that well there.”

Ziggy shook his head, “No, not at all. But I became friends with the cook and he taught me all kinds of tips and tricks.”

“You should start a restaurant,” Dillon looked around at the one they were in, “This place has tons of customers, I’m sure you could make a decent savings with a nice place like this.”

“I’m not sure,” Ziggy sighed, “I’d probably poison the customers on accident.”

“Well the team is still alive and you cook for us a lot.”

Ziggy was about to comment but the waitress came up and brought them glasses of champagne. Dillon took a sip before noticing something in the bottom of the glass. He fished the item out and looked up at Ziggy, “Are you proposing?”

Ziggy turned red and started talking, “Well, I just thought we’ve been together for a while and I can’t really imagine myself with anyone else so I wanted to let you know I’m with you as long as you want me. I also know you don’t really have a last name because you don’t remember anything so I thought maybe you could have mine. If you want it of course. Dillon Grover doesn’t sound the best though does it? Not that you need a last name if you don’t want one. Just Dillon is fine though. Like Cher. Or Madonna.” Ziggy poked his food with his fork, trying to formulate his thoughts, “Um, yeah so if you want to marry me, I’d like that.”

Dillon started laughing which made Ziggy look up. “I’ve been holding on to this for a while but haven’t found the right time.” He pulled out a box and got on one knee next to Ziggy’s seat. He opened the box and smiled, “Ziggy Grover, will you marry me?”

Ziggy’s face lit up as he pulled Dillon in for a hug. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Dillon kissed the top of Ziggy’s head. “Your proposal was cute; especially how nervous you were.” He moved and sat back in his seat. “Were you really worried I’d say no?”

Ziggy shrugged, “Honestly I thought I might throw up before I was able to say anything.”

Dillon grabbed Ziggy’s hand, “I’m with you as long as you want me. Now let’s get dessert to celebrate?”

Ziggy nodded quickly as his nerves finally calmed down and turned into complete joy.


End file.
